119276-noticing-alot-more-people-in-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately, low level battlegrounds are pretty much completely dead. :/ Wish Carbine would just scale everyone up to pool player resources for instanced PvP. | |} ---- ---- The obvious solution is to temporarily boost the stats of people below level cap to level cap. Treat it like GW2 PvP. Even TERA manages it. | |} ---- i'm on Entity :) Can't speak for the other servers but Entity is pretty solid! | |} ---- What server are you on? What faction? pvp in the game in lower lvl's is pretty dead. Its a very top end heavy game. Or at least I thought so until lately. Seems to be alot of people going through the grind all over the place lately in my own experience :) | |} ---- Missed the point, a level 15 scaled up for PvP won't have many amps (and will easily be very underpowered) compared to level 50s on top of gear being bad/lack of runes/lack of abilities at tier 8/knowledge of how they work... I could go on. It worked for GW2 because GW2 was basically a trash heap when it came to WvW, just toss people in and make the blobs bigger. A scaled up level 15 was still FAR weaker than any 80 in GW2 and we're already at a point where people complain 50s are way too strong, :\ recipe for disaster and short sighted in my opinion. | |} ---- ---- ... then you woke up? Yesterday I was queued for 25-30 lvls simcores for about 4 hours. Day before guildie ran me through WotW for imbuement. Two days before after several hours of waiting guildie ran us through Stormtalon. I wish I was that lucky with queue, OP. | |} ---- No one uses pvp to level up. :) Just a thought, press esc and turn on nameplates for people of your faction. Starting zones are faction exclusive and if you're not used to the game you won't notice other people even if they're here. This night I logged on my alt a bit before 1 AM to do a few quests before going to bed on my lvl 7 dominion (lowest population by far) alt in Deradune, which isn't where the game leads you at the end of the tutorial. I've seen 3-4 people questing near the base camp. /who shew me a few more people levelling. And I think I remember seeing a character with your forum name (almost). :rolleyes: So yeah now you know what to do if you want to see more people, hopefully. Turn on nameplates and follow the main/default quest line. And watch for hoverboards or dinosaurs! | |} ---- ---- ---- I've been leveling up on Jabbit EU - can't say its as busy as launch (what game ever is), but When before you were lucky to meet a low level and settler hubs being built was un-heard of. Now theres defo more lower levels knocking about and i'm happy top report the settler hubs are being built :) (wouldnt mind the transporter hubs being built in Thayd though ;) ) | |} ---- Yes, you missed the point. The idea is to scale people up to 50 by making them temporaly level 50, with all the benefits that entails. Add equalized battlegrounds and you don't have to worry about PvP gear at all. If you really need the e-peen status that gear gives, make all PvP gear scale automatically up to the (currently) most powerful level 49 PvP gear. That way you still need to work for the weakest level 50 equipment, but you aren't very underclassed for a lack of proper equipment. And because you are scaled to 50, you have all the AMP-ability-LAS points a level 50 would have. | |} ---- Indeed. Practice battlegrounds can involve equalized gear/stats, while rated ones can be left to 50s only. That said, scaling up does not have to involve giving people amp/ability points. TERA does equalized battlegrounds, and while lower level players may be at a mild disadvantage (due to missing some skills or glyphs), it was never a huge problem. You kind of go in expecting to be handicapped a bit. And at least you're getting to play, as opposed to... not at all. | |} ---- Considering the only main stream mmo's left that aren't f2p are WoW, EVE, W* and ESO. Not going to count UO or EQ since those have their own following which doesn't grow and extremely small. I also have to disagree with you though because WoW the leveling zones are decently populated all the time. Even months before WoD. I leveled up a new alt for fun maybe mid MoP and there were always people in every area I was at. And I don't mean 1 or 2 people. In W* I didn't see anyone around me in a lvl 38-40 zone recently. But I will say even f2p games including GW2 I don't see many people around anywehre either. Only one I actually see people in lowe level zones leveling is in ToR. Doesn't really bother me tbh, but just stating that WoW does have plenty of people on most servers leveling. | |} ---- How often do you guys actually PvP currently?People gave up PvPing and don't even run ranked at the moment because they were mad they get overpowered if they were underpowered and on the other side mad that they can't get a competitive match if they were overpowered. No one would be happy, even the level 15 getting slaughtered because he has no idea how to handle a T2 warrior charging at him with the capability to one shot him. Even level 50s are massively overwhelmed at how easily they go down at times to someone that's invested time into runing their blues/purples.I see only 2 options, merging level x-49 all together with a scaling system or spending massive amounts of time trying to find a way to make it fun for a level x-49 to fight a level 50 which I can't even fathom because it's so unlikely. Even something similar to WoW's heirlooms wouldn't be good enough in reality, not even a blue weapon and blue armor from PvP at 50 make the average (and most likely unskilled player) feel competitive enough against 50s. You'd have to be giving them the exact copy of the highest AP weapon available practically. I want PvP to pop more often too as someone that has gotten 3 1800s+ but I also can't think of how getting slaughtered/spawn camped is going to make them wanna PvP more. | |} ---- I haven't been able to PvP at all because leveling brackets are nonexistent. At this point, I just want Carbine to fix the dang thing so I can enjoy it. I don't think you understand what equalized battlegrounds are, though. There would be no "T2 warrior charging at him with the capability to one shot him". Equalized battlegrounds raise people up and drop people down to the same footing. The only difference would be the amp/ability point thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why do you keep insisting this will happen? Equalized means no one has a gear advantage. Though, good idea on poking at the pvp forums. | |} ---- ---- I'm new here, but I do play WoW. The reason why WoW starter zones seem populated is a few reasons. 1. It has 6,000,000 players. 2. Recently they connected every server into groups of 4-6 servers, thus making mega servers. 3. They have Xrealm technologies in the leveling zones to make them seem more populated, but outside of grouping and conversing with those players you cannot interact with them. Before #2 and #3 happened in MoP leveling zones were always graveyards, trust me. | |} ---- Gw2 isn't f2p and I find it hard to believe leveling up is desolate with the way down leveling works along with mega servers and the population dwarfs Wildstars | |} ----